Minkai Zokatakei
:"Darkness that is protected by surrounding Light." - Seireitou-shisho Minkai Zokatakei (分会頭課啓, Zokatakei Minkai) was a former member of the Visored Order, and also one of Shōyō Shakyamuni's students. Despite living as an orphan for the beginning stages of his childhood, he was soon taken in by Kyūsaisha, whom he regarded as his mother. Upon Kyūsaisha's death at her own foster son's hands, Minkai vowed to find some way to control the power he possessed before it killed others. Minkai served in the Mudang 11 for a short period of time, but soon left after the battle against Sunryuk Asakura. He currently travels around the spiritual lands, along with his young ward Kirari. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilites Uncontrollable Spiritual Power: Minkai's spiritual energy is simply monstrous, easily being in the league of Seireitou Kawahiru, if not higher. Due to the constant influence of his Bakkōtō, Minkai's power is constantly in flux, and can kill those who are around him for long periods of time. Even as a child, those who lived in the orphanage with him would end up dying. It is not clear why Kirari does not fade away, as she is merely a child and remains near Minkai all the time. He can affect others from seemingly miles away causing them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. Minkai's spiritual power is takes the appearance of red and black torrents of energy, frightening those who are influenced by it, leaving them in mental shock. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Minkai has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Bakkōtō Chīsanaō (小さな王, Basilisk): In the pursuit of power as a young child, Minkai wished to become stronger than every other student of Shōyō's, which soon led to Minkai discovering strange ruins on the outskirts of the Rukongai village where he lived. Within the ruins lay a broken sword, hung by vines at what appeared to be an alter. Minkai had attempted to grab the sword, which caused strange extensions to erupt from the handle, and drove their way inside of Minkai's hand, fusing his arm with the sword. The blade itself took a new appearance, being larger and crimson in color. It also began to control Minkai's body, forcing him to undergo a killing spree on his village, which led to the deaths of several people, including his foster mother Kyūsaisha. In order to keep the blade under control, Minkai tied his arm around with a long sutra strand, which would allow Minkai to appear as if he has a normal bandaged arm. When the wrapping is removed, the large crimson blade is revealed. Quotes * (Refering to his Gigai) "Well, this is no fun... Alchohol could kill me now." * ''"Life without a name is a life without purpose. Life without purpose is the same as being dead..." * "I only want one thing. To stand tall now, and live on that way until the day when, even when I... breathe my last!" Behind the Scenes Minkai's official theme is "Hollowed" Bleach OST 3. Chīsanaō's translation actually is "little king" in Japanese. However, the term Basilisk is greek for the phrase "little king", therefore it is merely a cross-translation.